


Lab Fights

by 11evn7, blueraeanddvd



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is very old, i wrote it a year ago so please dont yell at me for errors, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11evn7/pseuds/11evn7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraeanddvd/pseuds/blueraeanddvd
Summary: A fic I wrote with 11evn7 about a year ago for a tumblr request. Tony and Stephen fuck in the lab.





	Lab Fights

After the Infinity War, Stephen started to spend a lot of time at the Avengers Compound. He told himself that it was just to help train Peter, the Spiderboy, but deep down he knew it was because of his fascination with Tony Stark. He was arrogant and full of himself, yes, but he was also a good leader and very intelligent. He wanted to know more about the man, but they could barely spend half an hour together before getting into a shouting match. Yet Stephen still pursued a deeper understanding of the man, and this pursuit led him to the lab very late at night.

He knew it was Tony in the lab when he heard the thrum of classic rock in the hallway. He had a room at the compound now, and he fully took advantage of it. He had left his room to get a glass of water at about 2am, but had been distracted by the noise. He shuffled through the hallway and down the stairs, half asleep and in old sweatpants.

When he entered the lab, Tony didn’t even notice his presence. He examined the other man for a moment, watching how fluidly he worked. He was in the same state that Stephen was in, sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and yet he still looked as handsome as ever.

Stephen approached him cautiously, noting the way Tony cursed at whatever he was working on. “What are you doing, Stark?” He asked, making the other man jump.

“Jesus, Strange, you can’t sneak up on me like that. Almost gave me a heart attack.” Tony replied, rubbing his sleepy face with his hands. He was going to get wrinkes if he kept doing that.

“What are you working on?” Stephen asked, not bothering to apologize. When he looked around the room, he could tell it had something to do with astronomy. There was a large holographic map of the galaxy in the middle of the room, and a whiteboard with complicated equations on it. After closer inspection, he found that they were used to calculate distance and speed of light.

“Well, I’m trying to figure out how to use the light reflected from other star systems to our benefit. You see, the farther away the star system is, the faster and farther the light will have to travel. The light starts out red, because on a light scale, if it moves slower it's red. As it gets closer to us, and speeds up, it becomes blue. But blue light is really bad for your eyesight. I’m trying to figure out how to convert that into something we can use.” He explained, like Stephen was some kind of neanderthal that didn’t know basic science.

“I didn’t need the long-winded explanation, but thanks anyways. And you’re trying to use it to make better glasses?” He asked, gesturing to whatever Tony was working on at the table.

“Yeah? What’s wrong with that?” He asked. He seemed defensive about his idea.

“You could be trying to convert it into solar energy. We need that more than glasses.” Stephen replied.

“Uh, no. Over half of the US population has vision problems. Just because glasses work doesn’t mean they can’t be better.” He retorted, spinning in his chair to face Stephen.

“Is that so? Oh, forgive me for being so ignorant. Ignore our dwindling supply of fossil fuels, lets try to make glasses, a thing that already work, better.” Stephen mocked him sneering down at the other man.

Tony stood up suddenly. Stephen’s close proximity to the chair made them uncomfortably close. He could smell Tony’s aftershave. “We already have solar energy from our sun. And not only do we have that, but we also have wind energy and hydro energy. Excuse me if I take a minute to worry about the people living on Earth now instead of obsessing over the future in which our star will probably explode and engulf our planet before we run out of energy!” Well, Stephen certainly hit a fuse. At such close range, he could tell that Tony’s cheeks were flushed. His hair was a mess from him running his hands through it all night, and his shirt was a bit too big, which exposed his collar bone. Tony was gorgeous, and Stephen couldn’t help but kiss him.

It was a chaste kiss, quick and sweet, but it still made Stephen’s heart flutter. When he pulled away, he thought that he had fucked everything up. He thought he would be kicked out of the tower, he thought that he would not only never get to see Tony again, but never see Peter either. To say the least, he was suprised when Tony reciprocated.

He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This one was hot and heavy, not the slightest bit of hesitation. Stephen wasted no time depening the kiss. He licked Tony’s lip, who willingly opened his mouth, welcoming the other man’s tongue.

Stephen pushed lightly on Tony’s chest, signaling him to back up. He complied, moving back until he hit the desk. They didn’t break the kiss until Stephen lifted Tony onto the cold metal surface. “My stuff.” Tony mumbled meekly, shivering as Stephen ran one of his hands up his shirt.

“Move it then.” Stephen replied, moving his lips to Tony’s neck. He suckled hickeys into his skin, biting lightly to make sure he left a mark. He wanted to see them tomorrow.

Tony lifted his leg up onto the desk and used it to push is latest experiment to the edge, not wanting it to get damaged during their encounter.

Stephen ran his hand up along Tony’s sides, loving the way he leaned into his touch. He lifted his shirt over his head. He had honestly never seen the reactor so close. The faint blue light it was emitting seemed surreal, and he had the urge to touch it.

“You can touch it, if you want. It’s not gonna hurt me.” Tony said, as if reading Stephen’s mind. He tentatively lifted a hand to it, lightly running his fingers over the metal. That’s when it hit him that he was actually about to fuck Iron Man. He almost smiled, but Tony was watching him and he didn’t want to be weird.

He moved his hands away from the core, letting them run over his toned abdomen, and then up to tease at his nipples.

“Hurry up Strange, I don’t have all night.” Tony teased, smirking at the other man.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Only when your lips are on mine.”

“What if they’re on your dick?” Stephen smirked at Tony’s speechless face.

“I, uh, think that might work too.” He stuttered out, and Stephen dropped to his knees. He made quick work of Tony’s pants, pulling them off and onto the floor, but he took his time with the boxers.

He palmed at his erection, and Tony sucked in a breath. He wanted to draw it out, make Tony beg for it, but that would have to wait for another time. He pulled down the boxers and his erection sprang free, resting slightly on his stomach.

Stephen ran a finger over the slit, wiping away the precum, before licking the tip. He didn’t waste time, soon wrapping his lips around his cock.

He felt Tony’s calloused hand find perch in his hair, gripping tightly. He groaned around his dick, causing the other man to do the same. He bobbed his head, using his hand to stimulate what he couldn’t get into his mouth.

“Strange, shit, I’m-” He heard Tony sat before his grip tightened in his hair and he came in his mouth.

Stephen swallowed thickly, standing back up to face the other man.

“Sorry. I probably should’ve given you more of a heads up.” He grinned sheepishly. Stephen smiled back.

“It’s fine. You got any lube?”

“Yeah, in thaat drawer.” He replied, gesturing to a drawer on the desk. Stephen quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Why do you have that in here?” He asked.

“I occasionally jerk off in here.” He paused. “Sometimes I think of you when I do it.” He said slyly, leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, but quick. Stephen undressed and grabbed the lube out of the drawer.

“Any condoms by chance?” He asked, and Tony shook his head.

“You don’t have anything, do you?”

“I get tested regularly.” He responded.

“Then hurry up! I’m getting antsy.” Tony joked, and Stephen chuckled slightly.

He slicked up his fingers with lube, making quick work of preparing his lover. Was lover the right word to use? He didn’t really know what they were, but he assumed they would talk about it later.

He streched Tony open, but made sure he was slick enough as to not be hurt. He then wiped the remaining lube on his own erection, which was throbbing with need. He lined himseld up at the otther man’s entrance.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Tony?”

“God, yes, Stephen. Just fuck me already!” Tony cried, and Stephen complied. He pushed forward, entering him slowly. He watched Tony’s face, watching for pain, but he saw none. It wasn’t long until he was fully sheathed in his lover, and he started a slow paced thrusting.

Tony was breathing heavily, letting out curses and moans every time Stephen pushed in especially far. God, Stephen wished he could look at his face forever. He was so gorgeous, a sheen of sweast glistening on his forhead and his hair sticking up in all directions. And he was so glad he was fucking this man.

His pace became more rigorous as time went on. The sounds of sex echoed through the lab obscenely. Stephen watched as Tony jerked himself off to the pace of his thrusts.

“Stephen,” he moaned, “I’m gonna cum.” Stephen agreed. He was close as well. Tony let out a loud moan, halfway a plead and halfway his lover’s name, and came in thick ropes on his abdomen. A few more thrusts from Stephen and he was right behind him, pulling out as best as he could so he wouldn’t make a mess.

They both sat there (or stood) for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and catching their breaths, until Tony broke the silence.

“Wanna shower together?” He said, and smirked devilishly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuses for this, honestly. I thought that it just might be nice to post this on here, even though it's old. Kinda connected with the other one I posted, but they can be read separately.


End file.
